A Little Angel
by Pyra Opal
Summary: Tsunade came out her office looking tired and stressed. "The girl is definitely Sakura." She ushered them inside. "Congratualtions, it's a healthy four year old." Platonic KakaSaku
1. How it all began

AN: This was an idea that buzzed through my heads one night while trying not to think about exam results. I hope you like it

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Kakashi stared at the… he was unable to think of a decent word, wearily

Kakashi stared at the… he was unable to think of a decent word, wearily. The… thing was dressed in one of his shirts and sitting quite happily in his lap. It had an unruly mop of pink hair and vibrant green eyes. He would never admit it to anyone, but his student looked _adorable_ as a four year old. Sorry four and a half. She had stressed that fact when she'd had a check up in the Hokage's office.

He sighed as he turned the page of the book. "And so the fairy godmother smiled at the crying girl, and with a wave of her wand turned a pumpkin into a coach and the mice into horses. 'Cinderella,' she exclaimed, 'You shall go to the ball!'"

Sakura giggled and smiled up at him. If only she was this easy to please as a seventeen year old. He hadn't even been trying to make the story interesting, he'd been reading in a monotone. Yet she looked almost like she had done when they brought Sasuke back almost a year ago.

Yes Sasuke was back, and he'd just finished paying for betraying Konoha. Nine months probation and he'd just been put under the care of his three friends, who were to _look after _the Uchiha. That alone was humiliating enough for the boy to be considered punishment. Not only that, a considerable amount of money had been donated by the boy to the ninja academy. Willingly or unwillingly Kakashi wasn't sure.

Today had been the first mission as Team 7 again, and Kakashi had to admit he was glad to see his old team back together again, even if he'd had to drag the two boys apart. Yet it was that mission that landed him with the current problem sitting on his lap.

_Earlier that day_

Kakashi smiled fondly under his mask at his team. Everything was as it should be. Naruto and Sasuke were fighting and Sakura was yelling at both of them. Perfect! And to make the whole situation even better he was two hours late and had a new excuse to try out.

"Yo," he said lazily, appearing in front of Sakura, who had Naruto and Sasuke in a headlock. He sweat dropped. That girl's strength was scary. Sasuke had been quickly learning this since he'd returned. Now that Sakura no longer obsessed after the Uchiha she had no fear of hurting him. They quickly learnt this after she beat the boy black and blue for daring to leave them. Now that had been entertainment to rival Icha Icha Paradise.

"You're late sensei," Sakura told him menacingly. Naruto had opened his mouth to tell him the same thing, but the lack of oxygen, caused by the pink haired girl's arm wrapped around his throat, prevented him. The two boys gasped for air as they were let go before both turning to the masked man.

"Well, you see I was…"

"Save it sensei," Naruto grinned at him. "I want to go on a mission with this bastard again so I can show him how superior my skills are."

"You could never beat me," Sasuke told him, an annoying smirk plastered on his face.

"Could so, I didn't have to go run away with a gay snake to get stronger."

"Well, at least I didn't have to transform into a girl to get someone to train me," Sasuke retorted, both boys eyebrows were twitching. There was a tense silence before they lunged at each other.

Kakashi and Sakura watched as the two boys fought. "The excuse would have been a good one," Kakashi told the girl, getting out his book and ignoring the boys who were attempting to gouge each others eyes out. "It had dragons, unicorns and everything."

(Imagine three stars because I can't get them to appear)

Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto cautiously approached the bundle of clothes lying on the ground. Naruto looked close to tears and Sasuke looked grim. It was supposed to have been an easy mission. All they had to do was collect some plants in the forest outside Kohona, an easy mission, but a good one to celebrate the reforming of Team 7. Everything had been going well until two Akatsuki members had shown up.

While Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi had been distracted by Deidara, Sakura had chased after Tobi (who had run away as soon as the first kunai had been thrown). When Deidara had retreated with serious wounds and the three males had realised that their female teammate was nowhere in sight.

They'd searched and there had been a strangled cry from Naruto as he spotted the pile of Sakura's clothes. As they neared it they realised that the bundle seemed to be moving. All three froze and drew kunai before inching forward.

A small pink head rose from the heap of the clothes, large innocent green eyes blinked curiously at them. It looked at the three kunai held by the males, opened its mouth…and bawled its lungs out.

Naruto fell over in shock, Saskue covered his ears and Kakashi tried inching forward to shut the small girl up, but it only made the wailing change into screaming, large tears formed under the girl's eyes and threatened to fall.

"WHAT IS IT?!" Naruto yelled over the racket. "WHERE'S SAKURA?!"

"THAT IS SAKURA DUMBASS!" Sasuke yelled back. "HOW ELSE DO YOU EXPLAIN THE PINK HAIR?!"

"EH! SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto ran forward to inspect the little girl when Kakashi stopped as the little girl's screaming went up an octave.

"Quiet," he told the boy, voice unusually grim. "We don't want to scare her anymore. Naruto keep quiet. Sasuke smile."

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched and he forced his mouth to curve upwards into something that could just pass as a smile (it would give Naruto nightmares for weeks). The whole experience seemed to be rather painful for the Uchiha.

As the screaming dissolved into sniffling Kakashi decided to try approaching again. As he edged slowly forward he noted that this was a lot harder than some A-rank missions he'd done. The girl was wearing the top that Sakura wore but it was practically hanging off her and if she tried to do anything other than walk slowly she would most definitely trip. Smiling at her beneath his mask, in what he hoped was an innocent and friendly way.

"What's your name?" he asked her, feeling slightly stupid that he was asking what he believed to be a miniature version of his student her name.

The little girl sniffed, wiping her running nose on her arm. "I'm not allowed to talk to strangers."

"We're not strangers," Kakashi assured her. "I'm Kakashi, the blonde is Naruto and the other is Sasuke. See, you know our names."

He should have known that mini Sakura was no fool. "If you're not a stranger then why are you wearing a mask?"

He could feel both Naruto and Sasuke watching him, wondering what he would do. "Well, I'm a ninja, some ninjas wear masks."

The girl seemed to think this through. Kakashi assumed she must have seen the logic in his statement because she told him quite clearly that her name was Haruno Sakura and that she was four and a half. She looked very proud about the latter statement.

"OK Sakura, I'm afraid we need to take you to the Hokage now. She needs to know that we found you out here."

It was the wrong thing to say. It meant that Sakura got a good look at her surroundings and realised properly that she was not anywhere near home. The wailing started again and Sakura rushed forward towards the comfort and security that Kakashi provided in this strange place. She didn't get two steps before she tripped over her now too big top and landed hard on the ground. Tears fell down her cheeks as she lay in the mud crying.

There was a minor panic as the three men gestured for each other to resolve the situation. Then a miracle happened. Naruto and Sasuke actually agreed on something. They both took a large step back, leaving their sensei to comfort the crying girl.

Kakashi gingerly picked Sakura up, wincing as she buried her head into his shirt, wiping snot all over it.

"Wh...where am I? I want to go home!" Her cries were slightly muffled due to the snot covered shirt.

"Sakura, you need to calm down." Kakashi tried not to sound desperate as he awkwardly patted her on the back. "We'll take you to the Hokage and she'll sort everything out." Tsunade could deal with this, he decided. After all, it was her apprentice.

The statement had the desired effect, but only because Sakura looked up at him as if he was stupid. She then said very loudly and clearly, as though she was talking to an idiot, "the Hokage's a man."

Uh oh. He hadn't thought of that. She still thought that the Sandaime was Hokage. Luckily Sasuke stepped in. "It's just been changed. We now have a woman as Hokage." He looked pointedly at Kakashi. "We'll go and explain what's happened here," he gestured to himself and Naruto. "So you and Sakura can take your time."

Kakashi nodded and for once Naruto didn't complain when Sasuke dragged him away. He was probably too shocked to care.

For a long while Kakashi just stared at Sakura, who looked up at him expectantly. Eventually she broke the silence. "You're very tall."

"I know."

"Can I sit on your shoulders?" she asked him pleadingly.

"Why?" Though now he thought about it, he'd be able to move slightly faster if she was sitting there.

"So I can be taller than you."

He set her on his shoulders and noted that her giggle was a lot more pleasant than her screams. He didn't complain when two small hands clamped onto his forehead, he just set off walking. Enjoying the silence, he decided not to comment when she started playing with his hair.

Tsunade stared at the small girl fiddling with Kakashi's hair. The man just sat there, as though it was normal for him to have several braids that stuck up vertically. The fact that the child was her apprentice just made the scene even more bizarre.

"Hello Sakura," she smiled at the pink mop of hair just visible over the unruly silver haystack. A small face peeked round and muttered a shy hello before hiding behind Kakashi's hair again.

Tsunade rummaged in her desk draw and held up a red lolly. "Would you like a lolly?" she unashamedly bribed in an attempt to get the girl to open up more.

"Yes please," was the enthusiastic reply as the promise of something with a high sugar content overrode any shyness Sakura was feeling. Naruto opened his mouth, probably to demand why Tsunade never gave him sweets, but Sasuke elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you a check up to make sure you're healthy," Tsunade told her gently, not wanting to scare the girl.

"Will I have to get a shot?" Sakura asked, while at the same time trying to free her lolly from where it was now stuck in Kakashi's hair. With a tug it came free, but a small clump of hair came with it. Kakashi quickly set her on the desk, feeling that his hair had suffered enough for today.

"I'm afraid I will have to take a blood sample, but if you're a brave girl I'll give you another lolly."

That promise was enough to persuade Sakura that a check up couldn't be that bad. The three men were ejected from the office and told to find Shizune and then wait. By half six in the evening Tsunade came out of her office looking tired and stressed. "It's definitely Sakura." She ushered them all into the office where a more appropriately dressed Sakura (wearing a cute red dress) sat talking animatedly to Shizune. "Congratulations, it's a healthy four year old."

"You can change her back, can't you?" Naruto asked. His blue eyes took in the form of his mini teammate. "She won't be like this forever, right?"

"I honestly don't know. I've never seen anything like this." She sighed and lowered her voice. "I told her that her parents were on a trip and that I'd assign her a guardian." They all winced, Sakura's parents had died a few months ago. "One of you will have to take care of her."

"OOH! I'LL DO IT!" Naruto yelled. He ran to pick up Sakura, but before he reached the desk she was sitting on he tripped over his own feet and landed on the floor with a thud. Shizune moved Sakura slightly away from him as the girl giggled.

"Idiot," Sasuke sighed as he moved towards the girl. She took one look at the scowling Uchiha and scooted backwards into Shizune.

"He's scary."

Naruto laughed as he picked himself off the ground. "See, you should smile more Sasuke. No one likes a walking ice cube."

"Well, that decides it then. You'll have to take her Kakashi," Tsunade turned to said man. His lone eye widened considerably and his masked mouth hung open.

"Hokage-sama, you can't be serious!"

"Of course I am," she said picking up Sakura and depositing her in Kakashi's arms. "She ate while I was doing the check up, so all you have to do tonight is put her to bed. We can discuss any details tomorrow morning." With that she shooed them out her office and shut the door.

_End of Flashback_

This was why Kakashi was currently reading a book he's borrowed off his neighbour to his de-aged student, who was struggling to keep her eyes open. Picking her up he carried her through to his guest bedroom in the apartment and tucked her in.

"Night Sakura," he said as he made his way out the room.

As he turned out the lights he heard he whisper, "night Kakashi."

* * *

Reviews are welcome!


	2. Nightmares and Monsters

AN: Here's chapter two, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Kakashi sat on his bed, head in hands. How had this happened! What had he ever done to deserve this? He was a shinobi, not a…a nanny! He wasn't trained to deal with this sort of thing. Fighting, killing and being almost killed himself, was fine. He could deal with that. Looking after Sakura while she was in this form was _not_ something he was able to cope with. He hadn't been around a four year old since Team 7's genin days when they'd had a babysitting mission (and even then he'd just sat back as the three genins panicked when the little boy wouldn't stop crying).

Lying back on the bed, the Copy-nin groaned with frustration. Wouldn't anyone who wasn't in Team 7 have been a better choice to take care of Sakura? He had no idea how to look after a little girl. He'd ended up having to cut a tuft of his hair out, seeing as the lolly had left a sticky residue that refused to wash off. Not to mention how long it took him to get Sakura to agree to do to bed (he'd thanked whatever was up there that Sakura had informed him, quite indignantly, that she needed no help getting changed - "I'm four and _a half _Kakashi" she'd told him, arms crossed as though insulted. Apparently the half made all the difference).

Unfortunately he was sure that the Hokage had a sadistic streak that was going to love watching him struggle. He wasn't sure that any of Team 7's members, including himself, were going to make it out of this without needing extensive therapy. He would send the counselling bills straight to the Hokage.

It was four hours later, and Kakashi had fallen asleep, now being haunted with dreams of scary counsellors who turned into scary…I mean fairy godmothers that turned everyone into midgets. He was just tossed a baby Gai, dressed in a green spandex baby suit, when he was awoken by something tugging on his sheets. Instinctively, Kakashi reached under his pillow for a kunai, before he realised it was Sakura. She was looking at him with large, luminous green eyes.

"What's the matter?" he asked wearily, not sure he really wanted to know. He prayed to gods he didn't really believe in that she hadn't thrown up or wet the bed or something equally horrifying.

"Can I sleep with you?"

Had this statement come out of her mouth when she was her real age then Kakashi would have immediately teased her by pretending to get the wrong idea. As it was now, little Sakura didn't really know what her statement could be interpreted as and would not get the joke.

"Why?" he asked, hoping he could find a way to send her back to bed without any tears. If he made her cry then Naruto and Tsunade would murder him.

"I don't wanna be on my own in the dark. It's scary." Not waiting for him to answer, she clambered into _his _bed.

"Sakura, you need to go sleep in your own room," he told her firmly. Lifting her off his bed and depositing her on the floor.

"But I don't wanna!" she threatened to cry. "I don't like being alone in the dark. There're monsters hiding there." She immediately clung to Kakashi's arm as she once again clambered into his bed.

Kakashi only had to lift his arm up and she was dangling in midair. "Sakura," he said firmly in his no nonsense tone. Normally this would leave anyone without any doubt that he was not to be disobeyed. Yet in Sakura's four year old brain, the "monsters" were more threatening.

"NO!" she almost screamed.

Kakashi gave in. How the mighty had fallen, he was giving into a little girl. It wasn't fair. Sighing he lay back down with the pink haired menace curled up by his arm. If…_When_ she turned back to normal he was going to tease her for ages on the whole monsters business.

Kakashi woke up feeling very comfortable, it felt like there was a hot water bottle pressed to his side. It took a few seconds to realise that it was breathing. Cracking his eye open he saw a sleeping Sakura, still small dammit. He'd really hoped that it had all been a nightmare.

Prying his arm free of the girl, Kakashi reluctantly got up and left to see if he had anything edible that he could feed Sakura. Looking in his almost bare fridge, the answer was no, plus he really needed to check out that green thing in the corner some time soon. It seemed to be growing.

Well, the Godaime had said she'd discuss details with him in the morning. Looking at the clock, that he surprisingly owned, he saw that it was just after six. Well, he could just give the Hokage a heart attack by showing up early. Hopefully she'd feed the girl and hand her over to someone else to look after.

Having never been a father, and having never shown much interest in young children, he had never realised just how hard it was to get a child who didn't want to wake up out of bed. At first he'd tried being nice, he'd gently shaken her shoulder. When that had failed, he'd opened the curtains, blinding the girl with light. All she did was bury her face in the pillow, burying her head under it when Kakashi tried calling her name.

Pulling the covers away, all that was left on his bed were pillows and a shivering child. One bleary green eye peered out from under the pillow. "Kakashi," she whined, and he mentally cursed her for making him feel guilty so easily.

"You have to get up Sakura. We're going to see Tsunade remember. She might give you another lolly." Dear gods, he was resorting to bribery. The sooner they saw the Hokage the better.

It took a small struggle, but eventually Kakashi found himself making his way to the Hokage's office, a tired Sakura yawning sleepily in his arms.

It was still early in the morning and the streets of Konoha were almost deserted. The few people who were up and about were too tired to pay much attention to him so he managed to get to the Hokage's office without being questioned.

Tsunade did not have a heart attack when Kakashi showed up early, but she did spit out her cup of sake onto some important papers she was supposed to sign. It took her a few minutes to get herself organised before sending Sakura out with Shizune to eat breakfast.

As soon as the door closed Kakashi got straight to the point. "Tsunade-sama, I can't do this."

Tsunade blinked, taking a sip of sake and peering at him with raised eyebrows. "And why not?"

"I have no idea how to adequately take care of a child any younger than a genin. Couldn't Ino, the Hyuuga's or someone take care of her?"

The Hokage looked at him with something akin to sympathy and it made Kakashi slightly nervous. "Kakshi, Ino would look after Sakura as a child would a doll. Do you really think she'd be able to cope with the Hyuuga's, you saw what they did to Neji and Hinata. One preaches about destiny and the other stutters. And as for the others, would you really want to leave her with Gai or Shikamaru?" Damn, she had a point. Unfortunately the she hadn't finished. "Besides, she trusts you Kakashi, and the boys will be there to help you. I'm assigning this as a B-rank mission. You will be reimbursed for all major expenses, like food clothes and other necessities (a few toys included)." She picked up her pen and looked away from him. "Now I suggest you wait for the shops to open and get her some clothes or something."

The conversation was over and Kakashi had little choice but to go and pick up his charge. He had almost reached the door when Tsunade called out to him. "Oh Kakashi, if I hear one hint of her asking about your book then I'll break every bone in your body. Twice."

Groaning Kakashi left. Mournfully patting the pocket that held his beloved book.

As he picked up a sticky Sakura, her hands covered in oatmeal, she asked, "where we going Kakashi?"

That was a very good question, it was only seven in the morning and most clothing shops wouldn't open till nine. "Why don't we go pay Uncle Naruto a visit?"

I know it's shorter (sorry), it just seemed a good place to leave it. I will try and update soon.


	3. Ramen

Third chapter up! Unfortunately I'm back at school :( but I get free periods now I'm in my final year! However it will mean that updates will probably take longer.

Disclaimer: I've had a few good dreams involving Naruto characters, but I do not own them.

Small Note: Just to warn you, I'm Scottish, that means that when I say things like trousers I mean pants. If there is any confusion please tell me so I can sort it. Just remember that while you may find 'trousers' amusing, whenever I read the word pants I have to remind myself that the author's not talking about underwear.

* * *

'Uncle Naruto' was, unsurprisingly, not up when Kakashi allowed Sakura to bang on the door

'Uncle Naruto' was, unsurprisingly, not up when Kakashi allowed Sakura to bang on the door. He didn't even wake up when Kakashi put Sakura down so that he could beat on the door and yell Naruto's name, though it did succeed in waking the blonde's neighbours. Trying the door, Kakashi found it unlocked and made a mental note to lecture the boy on personal safety. It was amazing the Naruto wasn't dead yet, though by just looking through the door Kakashi could see that any assassin would have a hard time reaching the boy without tripping over the empty ramen bowls, clothes and weapons that covered the floor.

He was just about to step over the threshold when he felt a small tug on his trouser leg. Looking down he saw Sakura staring up at him, small arms crossed and an overly strict look on her face. "You can't enter someone's house without permission. Mummy always says that."

Trust Sakura to be a child with morals. Bending down he put on a mock worried expression. "But Naruto's not answering, and we yelled so loudly. What if he's hurt and can't answer the door or call out for help. Should we just risk it and leave when he could be in extreme pa-"

Kakashi didn't have to finish the sentence because mini-Sakura had already grabbed his hand and dragged him into the apartment. They waded through the junk on the floor until Naruto came into sight, lying on his futon, snoring loudly.

Sakura let go of the silver haired ninja's hand, running over to the sleeping figure and jumping onto him.

_Well,_ Kakashi thought in amusement. _If he was injured then she just killed him. How can he still be asleep?_ The blonde just rolled over, crushing Sakura under one arm in the process.

"HELP!" the girl screeched. "Kashi, help! He's gonna squish me!" She tried wiggling away from the blonde, but her efforts proved useless.

Kakashi simply sat down in the only free chair. Feigning boredom he spoke to the air, "what's that, the ramen's all gone."

Almost instantly Naruto sat bolt upright, eyes wide and body shaking. Sakura took this opportunity to grab Naruto's attention. "Naruto!" This caught the panicking boy's attention. The pink haired girl was looking up at him with worry. "Are you hurt?"

"Err… no. Why did you think that?" The Kyuubi container was confused. He was sure he'd just heard something about no ramen.

"Me and Kakashi tried to wake you by hitting your door, but it didn't work and Kakashi said you might not be answering cause you might be hurt and your door opened so I thought you might be hurt." Tears welled up in the emerald eyes and Naruto immediately gathered the girl into a tight hug, glaring at his sensei for worrying Sakura so much.

Letting the girl go he smiled his familiar grin. "I'm fine Sakura-chan. Let's go eat some ramen."

The girl wrinkled her nose. "Ramen's yucky."

You could have heard a pin drop. For a second everything was frozen. Sakura looked confused while Naruto seemed to be struggling with a mental breakdown. Even Kakashi looked slightly worried.

Then as if someone had pressed play on a remote everything sprang back to life. Kakashi lunged, scooping up the pinkette and diving out of Naruto's way, hiding the girl with his body to protect her.

"WHAT!" Naruto roared. "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?"

Not good. Cradling the frightened girl in his arms the Copy-nin leapt out the window. Landing safely on the ground he took off running as Naruto's screams could still be heard.

"What's wrong with Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked in a small voice.

"He's just a bit overprotective of his ramen. We might want to avoid him for a while. Don't worry, we can visit Sasuke." Feeling the girl cling tightly to him, he remembered that she still found Sasuke scary. "Don't worry, he's fine when you get to know him."

Sasuke was awake, but not very pleased to see a stressed looking Kakashi and a frightened Sakura on his doorstep at half seven in the morning. In fact it looked half like he wanted to slam the door in their faces.

Grudgingly he let them in and muttered something about how they'd be better visiting Naruto. Sakura shuddered in Kakashi's arms as the man winced.

"Well, about that," he sprawled himself on Sasuke's sofa, noting that the Uchiha's apartment was a lot tidier than Naruto's, and a lot more boring. No colours, pictures or anything. There wasn't even anything like shopping lists stuck to the fridge. Sighing he continued to explain the situation. "Sakura told Naruto that she didn't like ramen."

Sasuke's eyes widened. She had _what!_ She was still _alive?! _He would never admit it, but he'd have given a lot to have seen that incident, but preferably from a long way away. His mouth curved upwards into a smirk. "I think I like this kid, especially seeing as she had the guts to say that Naruto."

A comfortable silence fell over the two men as Kakashi dosed on the sofa, with the pink menace distracted by the kunai Sasuke had left on his table.

"You're a ninja aren't you?" she asked the kunai's owner.

"Hn."

"Hn's not a word." Sakura informed him in the way only a four year old could, patronising and with a deeply concerned look spread over her innocent face. She opened her mouth to give a lecture on the proper way to speak when Sasuke shoved a bit of paper and a pen in front of her.

"Draw," he ordered her, and left to go have a shower. On the couch Kakashi was snoring loudly.

**Star Star Star**

Kakashi noticed two things when he woke up. One, he had an awful crick in his neck, and two, it was way too quiet. From what he'd experienced of a small Sakura, she was not one to stay quiet for too long.

Cracking his normal eye open he surveyed the room. It appeared to be in one piece. Looking down he saw the cause of most of his troubles bent over something. Quietly getting up he peered over her shoulder and looked at what she was doing. On a piece of paper was what Kakashi could only identify as a squiggle.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked, making Sakura jump and squeak.

"It's me and Naruto," she told him, as though it was obvious. "That's me," she pointed at a squiggle, "and that's Naruto," she pointed at a bigger squiggle. "It's to say sorry for upsetting him. Do you think he'll like it?"

"I'm sure he'll love it," Kakashi lied, knowing the boy would have no idea what to say when Sakura gave it to him. He'd probably tell her it was a lovely picture of a dog.

Sasuke chose that moment to enter the room and Sakura ran to him waving the sheet of paper. "Sasuke, do you like the picture?" she beamed up at him as he looked at it.

Kakashi decided he'd help the Uchiha out before he put his foot in his mouth. "It's almost an exact replica of her and Naruto isn't it."

"Aa."

"Aa's also not a word," Sakura helpfully informed.

Grabbing her hand Kakashi made his way out of the apartment. "Sasuke, grab your coat, we need to get Sakura some clothes."

"You get her the clothes, she's your responsibility, and I'm going to train."

An arm was slung over the boy's shoulder and Sasuke soon realised that his sensei was gripping his shoulder a little too tightly for it to be a friendly gesture. "Didn't you know Sasuke," Kakashi's tone was bored but his visible eye had a suspicious glint to it. "Tsunade is assigning this as a team mission, which means whenever I feel like it, you and Naruto will be babysitting."

Sasuke grabbed his coat, while trying to maintain his expressionless mask. 'Naruto' and 'babysitting' did not belong in the same sentence unless that sentence also contained the phrase 'NO WAY IN HELL!'

"MY ETERNAL RIVAL!"

Kakashi twitched, they'd only just made it out of the building and he was already being stopped. And by Gai no less.

"I see the springtime of youth is indeed with you this fine morning!" Dear Kami, Gai had just made a joke about his situation and was now grinning like the loon Kakashi suspected he was. Behind him Lee was laughing, Tenten looked anxious and Neji looked stoic, as always.

Sakura giggled. Oh no! He was not going to have Gai corrupt his innocent student with speeches about youth when she'd just re-entered such an impressionable age. Who knew how that could affect _when_ they found a way to turn her back? She'd probably need extensive therapy and a restraining order for Gai.

Blocking the pinkette from view, he left Sasuke and Neji to glare at each other, as he quickly tried to put an end to the scenario his mind had thought up. "We're rather busy," he tried to keep his voice normal.

"Yes, Hokage-sama was kind enough to inform as all of you're predicament. The power of youth truly works in strange ways. As soon as we heard we decided to find you and immediately offer our assistance." Kakashi hoped he didn't look as horrified as he felt.

"Sakura-chan," Lee talked to the Copy-nin's leg seeing as it was blocking Sakura from view. "I swear that until you are old enough to protect yourself from all that is unyouthful, that I will be there to protect you."

"Er…Lee," Tenten began. "Sakura's over here playing with Neji's hair."

Kakashi's head shot up. What Tenten said was true. Sakura had moved out from behind the Copy-nin and had made her way to the two other members of Team Gai. Tenten was holding Sakura who had grabbed a portion of Neji's hair and was currently braiding it. The Hyuuga boy didn't seem to mind. He just stayed still and absently patted Sakura on the head when she was done; never breaking off the glaring match he was having with Sasuke.

It took Tenten clearing her throat to grab the two boys' attention. At her meaningful look towards Sakura, who had moved onto another section of Neji's hair, the prodigy just shrugged.

"Hinata-sama and Hanabi-san found this past time amusing when they were small and I found it kept them quiet."

Despite the humour of the statement, no one found themselves able to laugh at the Hyuuga. The image was just too disturbing.

Quickly making their goodbyes Kakashi took Sakura from Tenten and quickly hurried away with Sasuke following.


	4. Shopping and Dolls

AN: Yay! An update! I love free periods. I wrote this mostly during them and Business Management.

Disclaimer: It's so sad, I don't own Naruto! :(

* * *

"SHE IS SO CUTE!" was the cry that rang out over Kohana. Ino was staring at her miniaturised best friend with stars in her eyes and Sakura crushed to her in a bone cracking hug. The little girl looked petrified, as the strange woman continued to gush over her.

Sasuke was, for once, enjoying not being the centre of the blondes attention and was currently trying to slip away from the scene before Ino noticed him.

"You're so small," Ino finished her rant, letting go of a now blue Sakura. "Hello, I'm Ino," she said in a completely different tone of voice, kind and caring.

As soon as Ino had let her go, Sakura had fled to the safety of Kakashi's leg and clamped onto it. She gave a tiny wave and muttered something that could have been, "I'm Sakura."

The blonde turned to Kakashi. "Listen Kakashi-san. If you ever need anyone to babysit then just feel free to call me. Shika and Chouji would love to help as well."

Kakashi seriously doubted that the two other members of Ino's team would _love _to take care of Sakura, but Ino would probably give them little choice in the matter. Still Ino was a _girl_. She would know what a four year old girl would like better than him.

"You wouldn't like to take Sakura shopping for clothes would you?" he asked, ignoring the feel of two small hands that gripped more tightly onto his leg. If he could get out of shopping then he'd have no qualms with leaving her at the mercy of her obsessed, adult-self best friend.

"Sorry Kakashi-san, but I've got to work at the shop." It was then that she noticed Sasuke, who had almost managed to slip away. "Sasuke-kun!" she squealed, running towards him

In a flash Sasuke was holding Sakura and using her as a shield against Ino, hoping to detract her attention away from him.

"Aww," Ino sighed as she stopped. "It looks just like it would if you and Sa…" she caught herself in time. "…and your teammate had a child!"

Sasuke almost dropped the girl.

"Well, I've got to go," Ino announced. "I'll see you guys soon." She flounced off leaving a shocked Sakura clutching the shirt of a paler than normal Sasuke.

"Scary," Sakura muttered and Sasuke automatically nodded his head in agreement, clutching her tighter to him. They seemed to have bonded well over the traumatic experience. Kakashi walked off, leaving Sasuke to follow with Sakura.

Stopping outside a clothing store, he grimaced and turned to the Uchiha. "OK, here is the plan. Our main objective is to get in and out as fast as possible. We're going to split up. You cover the east half of the store while I cover the west half. If you run into any danger or need help, hoot like an owl three times and I'll come and find you."

The boy nodded, Kakashi was finally talking sense. This was just a mission, albeit a slightly stranger one than they'd ever had before. "Which of us takes Sakura?"

The two ninja looked down at the girl who smiled brilliantly back at them. "Sakura, do you want to go with Sasuke and have a _fun _time finding clothes, or would you rather go with me?" His face fell when she giggled and pointed at him. Sasuke set her down with a triumphant smirk, watching as Sakura grabbed Kakashi's hand with her own.

Entering the store Kakashi and Sasuke nodded solemnly to each other before walking off in different directions.

Ok, this shouldn't be too hard. Grab some trousers, a few tops, that one had a pretty butterfly on it. He strode forward, a basket swinging from one arm, Sakura on the other. He was so focused on getting this over with, that he didn't notice the saleswoman until it was too late.

She smiled at him, a weird fake smile that said 'you'd better spend money.'

"Hello there," she spoke brightly, twirling a lock of dark hair between her fingers. "Can I help you with anything?" Was she batting her eyelashes at him?! He felt a tug on his arm and gladly let Sakura drag him towards a dress she'd spotted.

"Oh," the woman bent down and smiled widely at Sakura. "You're daughter is so cute!"

"She's not mine," Kakashi blurted out quickly, then regretted it as the saleswoman got a strange look in her eye and the hair fiddling started again. He was fortunately saved by the manager.

"Mai," the man barked, startling the woman and she immediately turned to face him. "Get back to work and leave this poor man to shop with his granddaughter in peace!"

Kakashi's lone eye twitched. _Granddaughter! _He was _not _old! His hair was naturally silver! Feeling grumpy he grabbed the dress Sakura like and stormed off to find Sasuke with Sakura jogging to keep up.

**Star Star Star**

Naruto entered the flower shop. He'd calmed down since this morning and felt slightly bad for scaring Sakura - though he was still going to force ramen down her throat at the first opportunity. Deciding to buy her a flower to make up it up to her he grabbed a few white carnations and took them to the counter.

"Hey Ino."

"Naruto! What are you doing here?" Ino asked as she took his money.

"Buying some flowers for Sakura-chan."

Ino's eyes lit up at the mention of everyone's favourite pink haired girl (she was the only pink haired girl, but that wasn't the point). "She is soooo sweet! She looks like a little angel. I can just imagine her in an angel costume on Halloween. She'd look s…" Ino looked up to find an empty space before her where Naruto had been.

**Star Star Star**

Still in a huff, Kakashi gratefully sat down at the sushi bar. Shopping, he decided, was pure torture. He would be sure to tell Ibiki that if he wanted to make his victims suffer even more then all he had to do was give them a four year old.

At this age Sakura had an even shorter attention span that Naruto! After twenty minutes she was complaining, tugging on his arms and demanding ice cream. When he refused she went to Sasuke and did exactly the same thing to him, but louder.

Now they were finally sitting down for lunch, surrounded by bags. Sakura was happily playing with a doll they'd bought her to shut her up. Who knew a small kid could need so much stuff?

Looking at Sasuke's watch he realised he had another eight hours before he could send her to bed. He decided right there and then that he was _never_ having kids.

"Umm…Kakashi," Sakura was bouncing slightly, looking very uncomfortable.

"What?"

"I've gotta go!"

"Where?"

"No!" she whined. "I need to _go_!"

Oh. He caught on. There was no way he was going to take her to the ladies toilets. He'd rather fight all the Akatsuki, the Kyuubi and Tsunade all at once on his own. Yet he couldn't let her go unattended.

"Sasuke," he gestured at the boy.

"Hell no!"

Unfortunately for Naruto he chose that moment to appear and Kakashi felt no shame in telling Sakura that Naruto would take her, letting her him off before the blonde could ask where they were going.

When they came back a while later Naruto was bright red. Sakura had some white flowers in her hair and was enjoying the attention waiters showered over her. Naruto was also holding the picture Sakura made for him. Kakashi knew the boy well enough to know that the boy would probably frame it and hang it on his wall.

It was only after eating that Naruto told the others his idea. Sakura was happily being fussed over by a handsome male waiter who called her 'princess'.

"We could make a fortune worth of candy soon!"

"How dobe?" Sasuke asked, not really interested.

"It's Halloween in two weeks teme! We dress Sakura-chan up as something cute and take her round some houses."

"It's an awful lot of work Naruto, and it would be you finding her a costume," the Copy-nin warned him.

Naruto nodded and yelled over to Sakura. "Sakura-chan! What do you want to be for Halloween?"

Sakura's eyes lit up and Kakashi instantly had a bad feeling about this. The feeling didn't improve when Sakura refused to say out loud and insisted on whispering it only to Naruto. The feeling got even worse when a sly grin spread across Naruto's whiskered face.

Kakashi resisted the urge to bang his head on the table. Seven and a half hours. Just seven and a half hours. Then he could read Icha Icha again. That was just 450 minutes. Or 27,000 seconds. He could last right? He gritted his teeth and started counting towards 27,000.

"Kakashi-san" a voice spoke from behind him and the man in question turned to see Shizune running towards him. "Tsunade-sama would like to look after Sakura this afternoon, if that's no prob-" Before she even finished her sentence there was a small pink child in her arms.

"I'll pick her up at five, thank you Shizune-san." The orange book was in his hand and he was already engrossed in the plot.

**Star Star Star**

At six thirty Kakashi entered the Hokage's office without knocking. The sight he was met with was an amusing one.

Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage, leader of their village, was sitting on the floor of her office across from Sakura, playing with plastic dolls. The male doll, that Tsunade was holding, was currently professing his love to the female doll, being held by Sakura, usinf Tsunade's voice.

It was Sakura who spotted him first, and before he could enjoy the embarrassed look on his leader's face, he was tackled by a pink whirlwind and his vision was obscured.

"Knock next time Hatake, and you're late." Tsunade was quickly hiding the dolls before taking a large gulp of sake.

"Sorry Hokage-sama," he smirked under his mask, as Sakura dragged him to the desk.

"Look Kaka-kun!" When did she start calling him that? Obeying he looked at the pieces of paper. They looked much like the squiggles she'd drawn this morning, but they were colourful squiggles.

"I told Tsunade-chan about our day and how we went first to see Naruto and then Sasuke. And Sasuke's home is soooo boring!" This was apparently a crime, judging by the look on her face. "So Tsunade-chan said I should make him picture to make his home happy!"

'Kaka-kun' could see Tsunade's smirk, and could just imagine the Uchiha's reaction.

"I'll give you a call when I can look after her again." Tsunade's smirk turned into a warm smile. "Bye Sakura, come visit me soon." She scooped the girl up in a big hug and then allowed Shizune to shoo them out the office.

Once the door had closed behind them Kakashi could hear Shizune say, "a deal's a deal. You got to play with Sakura, so now you have to do your paperwork without complaint."

"DAMMIT!"

Poor Kakashi and Tsunade!


	5. Genma and Cake

AN: Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy.

Discalimer: It's tragic, but I do not own Naruto.

* * *

It had been a long week for Kakashi. It had been the sort of week that stretched on and on into the far distant future just to spite you. However the week was finally over and Kakashi was able to sink into the comfort of his sofa with Icha Icha in one hand and a bottle of Sake he'd stolen from Tsunade in the other. He felt he deserved it, after all this one week had almost caused him to have a mental breakdown.

His young student was very tiring. Angelic one minute, but turn your back and devil horns appeared and the fires of hell blazed behind her. Her tantrums were ear damagingly loud and had caused two mugs to shatter and a painting to fall off the wall. Kakashi had done his very best to control the outbursts, but the final straw had been when she almost broke the picture of him and his old team. He'd sent her to her room for the rest of the day and he'd looked so upset and angry that Sakura had done so without any fuss. When he'd gone to check on her in the evening the girl had insisted that she was sorry and that she'd be good.

That incident had been at the beginning of the week and she'd thrown no tantrums since. That didn't mean she didn't cause trouble. She'd managed to get the Godaime to chase him around Konoha, shouting out curses. Though if he really was going to blame someone, then it should be Genma.

"_Yo, Kakashi!" __Genma yelled to his silver haired friend._

_It was day three of the weirdest babysitting mission ever. Naruto and Sasuke were training for the Chunnin Exams along with a boy named Kyoshi, whose two teammates had passed last yea, and the three made up the three man team needed to enter the exams. Therefore Kakashi was left to entertain Sakura alone, and after much begging on the girl's part, they were off to the park._

_Genma ran over to his friend, grinning with his senbon between his teeth as always. Ignoring the man, Genma turned to his attention to the pink child on top of Kakashi's shoulders._

"_Hello princess, what's your name?"_

_Sakura giggled and gave her name as Kakashi glared at his friend. "She's a bit young for you Genma."_

"_I'm just being friendly! Besides she's not so uptight at this age and she can't punch as hard."_

_The glares intensity didn't decrease and Genma back off slightly, deciding not to test his friend's patience. He didn't need to spend a few days in hospital._

"_Anyway, I just wanted to know if you needed a babysitter this afternoon?"_

"_No." The answer was blunt. Kakashi didn't trust Genma with looking after his plants when he was away on a mission. He wasn't about to let him deal with a four year old! Nothing would convince him otherwise._

"_I heard there's a new Icha Icha book out."_

"_Take her to the park!" __Kakashi zoomed off, leaving a startled girl with a grinning Genma._

"_Well princess, what should we do at the park?"_

"_Swings!" Sakura grabbed Genma's hand and dragged him to the park. He ruffled her hair, making a big show of setting her on the swing and telling her to hold on. Starting off slowly he gradually swung her higher and higher until Sakura was laughing with delight._

"_Oh, she is so sweet!"_

_Bingo! Pushing Sakura again Genma flashed a grin at the pretty blonde who was standing next to him. "Yeah, she's adorable. It's fun looking after her."_

"_So she's not yours then?"_

"_Nah, my friends. I just said that I'd look after her for a bit." Slowing the swing down he let Sakura hop off and the woman took this moment to introduce herself._

"_Hello, I'm Katsumi."_

"_I'm Sakura."_

"_Hey princess," Genma knelt down so that he was eye to eye with her. Bending towards her he said in a loud whisper, "I'm going to go talk to this pretty lady on that bench. Do you want to play in the sand box?"_

_Feeling some triumph at Katsumi's blush, he was overjoyed when Sakura nodded happily and skipped towards the sandbox. Standing up he turned to Katsumi with an easy smile. "I'm Genma by the way."_

_**Star Star Star**_

_Sakura looked at her sandcastle proudly. The lump pile of sand, in her mind at least, was a brilliant representation of Konoha. Looking over at Genma, she grimaced and stuck her tongue out. Why on earth did he and that lady want to swap spit? It was disgusting and the four and a half year old swore never to do it. Boys were icky, except for Kaka-kun._

_Wondering towards where she thought the toilets were, she only got so far before realising she was lost. Panic welled up and her breathing quickened. Tears sprouted in her large eyes and she let out a long, loud wail. Curling up by a tree she sobbed into her knees. She wanted to go home! She wanted Kaka-kun!_

"_Sakura-chan!"_

_Looking up from her knees she ran to the figure in front of her, burying her face into the person's clothes._

"_Shizune-chan! I wanna go home!" _

**_Star Star Star_**

_Kakashi whistled happily as he stared at his new book. He would start reading it tonight after Sakura was in bed. No doubt she'd crawl into his a few hours later, but he'd hide it when he heard her coming. Tsunade need never know._

_Entering the park he saw Genma making out with a girl (nothing new there then), but his pink haired, green eyed charge was nowhere in sight. _

_Ripping Genma away from his partner, he faced him, Sharingan eye exposed and a thunderous expression visible, even with the mask on his face._

"_Where's Sakura?" he demanded._

"_Whoa, calm down. She's right-" looking around he realised she was missing. "Oh shit!"_

"_Oh shit indeed." Kakashi leant forward, making sure that Genma heard what he was saying. "If anything has happened to her, then get ready to beg for a transfer to Suna, because I will kill you."_

_Letting the frightened man go Kakashi transported to the training ground, interrupting a sparring match between Sasuke and Naruto. Grabbing the two boys he held each by their collars. "We have an emergency. Genma lost Sakura and she is missing. It is compulsory that we find her before an enemy or Tsunade does."_

_There was uproar from Naruto who started struggling in Kakashi's grip. "What were you doing leaving poor, innocent Sakura-chan with Genma in the first place?"_

"_Hn," Sasuke agreed._

"_Never mind that right now," the Copy-nin evaded the question. If he told Naruto then within twenty seconds the entire village would know, and that included the Hokage. "We need to split up. Naruto go north, Sasuke go east, I'll go south." He turned to the boy who was the temporary third member of the team. "Kyoshi can you go west?"_

"_Of course Kakashi-san."_

"_Good, we meet back here in an hour."_

_Two hours later the team stood in front of the door to the Hokage's office, almost visibly shaking. They had been unable to find Sakura which had left them with no choice. They needed to get the Hokage to issue a search party._

_Entering the office all four men froze. Sitting comfortably on Tsunade's lap, eating cookies, was Sakura. A half empty glass of milk sat on the desk and the little girl was sporting a very fetching milk mustache._

_The Godaime did _**not**_ look amused, and even Sakura didn't make a sound. Tsunade silently handed the girl to Shizune, who was standing in a corner and stood up behind her desk._

"_Kakashi, her voice was quiet, but it made Kyoshi remember a very important appointment that he had forgotten about, and it made Sasuke and Naruto take a step back. _

"_I clearly ordered that _you_ were to look after Sakura and that she was under _your _care, did I not?"_

"_Yes Hokage-sama."_

"_THEN WHAT WERE YOU THINKING WHEN YOU LEFT HER WITH THAT WOMANISING, SENBON-SUCKING, IRRESPONSIBLE NINJA!"_

_Sasuke chose this moment to slip away and Naruto fainted._

"_YOU LEFT HER TO GO BUT SOME PERVERTED NOVEL! IHAVE HALF A MIND TO FORBID THE BOOKSHOP OWNER TO EVER SELL YOU ANYTHING AGAIN!"_

_Kakashi, being the brave and honourable ninja he was, ran._

"_GET BACK HERE YOU IRRESPONSIBLE, NO GOOD-" Tsunade leapt over her desk and ran after the scared ninja, shouting profanities for the whole of Konoha to hear._

Kakashi winced at the memory. He'd miraculously survived the Godaime's wrath. Genma had been admitted to hospital the next day. Apparently _someone_ had let slip to Anko what Genma had done. Kakashi couldn't help but whistle innocently whenever he heard that.

He briefly wondered how Team Gai was doing. They'd offered to babysit and, after being reassured that they'd keep Sakura in their sight at all times and that Gai was on a mission so would not be there, Kakashi accepted the offer.

After all he still hadn't read his new book yet as the 'monsters' were still there and he apparently could protect her from them. When he asked what he could do to them she simply looked like he was stupid. "You're a _grown up_. Monsters don't like grown ups."

**Star Star Star**

Tenten was slightly jealous of Sakura. Ever since her first day as a genin, she'd always wanted to play with Neji's hair. It was so soft and shiny! Yet she was pretty sure that if she tried she might not live through the experience. Yet there sat Neji, hair a mass of braids, sipping his tea calmly as Sakura finished yet another braid, while telling them what she'd been doing lately.

"…and so I dressed up as Cinderella, Kaka-kun played the fairy godmother, Naruto was the evil stepmother and they made Sasuke play the price, but I didn't kiss him cause that's yucky!"

The little girl didn't know why, at this point, Tenten and Lee burst out laughing while Neji smirked.

"What are we doing today Tenten-chan?" Sakura asked while getting biscuit crumbs in Neji's hair.

"Do you want to bake some cakes?"

The way her eyes lit up and she immediately let go of Neji's hair showed that Sakura greatly approved of the suggestion.

"Yosh, we shall strive to make cakes that will restore youthfulness to those who have given up!" Lee promised, fist over heart and sparkles in his eyes. Tenten stepped back while Neji held Sakura protectively to him. He didn't want to know what the Hokage would do to him if there was a pink girl going around, spouting lectures about youth.

"Do you have an apron I could use?" he asked his female teammate, gesturing to his white attire.

Nodding, Tenten grabbed her mother's pink, frilly apron. "This is the only apron I'm afraid." Neji's eyebrow twitched as Tenten bit her lip and Sakura made no effort to contain her laughter.

"Yosh Neji, embrace the springtime of youth!"

"Lee," Neji put Sakura down and grabbed the apron. "Shut up."

**Star Star Star**

Kakashi knocked on Tenten's door with Naruto and Sasuke behind him. He was annoyed, and amazingly it was with Icha Icha. He'd started reading it only to find out it was about a pink haired kunochi called Rakura.

He wondered how Nuruto, Susuke, Reji, Chikamaru, Niba and Hino would react to being stars of the book. Maybe he'd show it to them and set them on Jiriya. As much as he loved the man's books, his student's honour was at stake.

Or maybe he'd show it to Tsunade and Sakura (when she was bigger) and see how they'd react to Rakura being captured by a band of criminals and in turn capturing the hearts of Mitachi, Misame, Rein, Nidan and Leidra.

Actually, he could just show Sasuke the scene between Rakura and Mitachi and then point the boy in the perverted sannin's direction.

Behind closed doors there was a great deal of banging and yelling.

"Neji, get the door!"

"Why can't Lee get it?"

"He burnt his hand and can't move away from the sink."

"Then you get it!"

"I'm helping Sakura so just get the door Neji!"

The door finally opened to reveal and irritated Neji with braids in his hair, covered in flour and cake mix and, best of all, wearing a frilly, pink apron.

There was a second of silence before Naruto burst out laughing. Sasuke was smirking like a crazy man and Kakashi's eye was sparkling with repressed mirth.

Naruto was fortunately saved from the Hyuuga by Sakura who appeared at Neji's leg, carrying a large box of cupcakes. There was cake mix drying into the pink hair and flour and icing covered her skin and clothes. She made to hug Kakashi who kept her at arms length.

"Thank you for looking after her. Say goodbye Sakura."

Running back into the house they heard a loud, "bye Lee-kun, bye Tenten-chan!"

"Goodbye youthful cherry blossom!"

"See you soon Sakura."

Reappearing at the door she gestured to Neji that she wanted to be lifted up. Wrapping her flour covered arms around his neck, she gave him a big kiss on his cheek. "Bye Neji-kun!"

Latching onto Kakashi, the group slowly departed, but not before Sasuke got a word in.

"Hyuuga."

"What Uchiha?"

"Hn. Nice apron."


	6. Bad Words

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

So sorry it's taken me so long to update.

* * *

"FUCKING HELL!" a loud voice exclaimed as not only the bits of cloth he was attempting to stitch together went through the sewing machine, but his fingers as well.

"Fucking hell," a much sweeter and more innocent voice giggled.

Deathly silence. Both Naruto (the owner of the first voice) and Sasuke stared at the innocent looking pink haired terror (the owner of the second voice) that seemed bound to get them in serious trouble.

"You're a fucking idiot," Sasuke told the blond ninja while hitting over the back of the head.

"A fucking idiot," Sakura agreed with him, without a clue what she was saying or how bad it sounded coming from her mouth. She just liked the idea of copying Sasuke and telling off Naruto. After all, he was a grown up, and it was _fun_ telling off grown ups.

"Don't encourage her bastard!" Naruto shouted back, ready to start a fight with his long time rival until he felt a small hand tug at his trousers.

Sakura looked up at them, her face scrunched up in confusion. They were supposed to be making her Halloween costume, not arguing. "What does fucking mean and are you almost finished my costume yet?"

Both boys sensed the imminent trouble they both might be in if they didn't act fast. As Naruto gaped helplessly, looking very much like a fish, Sasuke took control of the situation.

Kneeling down in front of Sakura so that she was looking into his eyes, he gave her the look that would have made half of the female population of Konoha swoon. Sakura only blinked at him and waited for him to answer the question. When he didn't immediately she did what she'd always seen her mummy do when she was annoyed at daddy and placed her hands on her hips, a slight childish pout on her face.

"It's a bad word, and I shouldn't have said it and neither should you. Understand?"

Sakura nodded seriously. "Ok, but if it's a bad word then you and Naruto should apologise to each other."

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched and he regretted ever being left to babysit his teammate while Kakashi ran some errands that were ten times quicker to do without Sakura tagging along. He had two options, apologise or she would no doubt tell Kakashi about the entire situation.

"I'm sorry Naruto," he gritted out, teeth clenched and hands balled into fists.

Naruto looked like he was having a seizure as he mumbled out an apology.

"That's better," Sakura smiled at them both, oblivious to the tension and embarrassment she had just created. There was a moments silence then...

"So what does bastard mean then?"

**Star Star Star**

"Was she good?" Kakashi asked as a tired looking Naruto and Sasuke handed over Sakura.

Both boys nodded, quickly saying goodbye and leaving Kakashi and Sakura alone.

"It was fun Kaka-kun," Sakura happily chattered away about her day as Kakashi slowly carried her back to his apartment. He was really only half listening until something she said caught his attention.

"Sasuke and Naruto said bad words so I made them apologise and then they gave me ice-cream and chocolate and we played with dolls and dressed up and they pretended to be my horses and I was queen of the entire world." How she said this all in one breath astounded Kakashi, but not as much as what the sentence implied. Sasuke and Naruto had taught Sakura how to swear then tried to cover it up by bribing her. Unfortunately for them Sakura hadn't realised that she was being bribed.

Calling Neji over to babysit that night, Kakashi decided to pay his two other students a little visit.

**Star Star Star**

Naruto woke up to a most delicious smell. His nose twitched, his eyes still closed. He knew that smell anywhere. Ramen!

Opening his eyes he thought he was in heaven. Heaps and heaps of ramen. All around him, calling his name. He made to lunge at it and grab a bowl, only to find he was tied to a chair.

His anguished wails could not be heard through the sound-proofed room.

**Star Star Star**

The first thing Sasuke noticed was that he was tied to one of the wooden posts in Team 7's training ground. The second thing Sasuke noticed was that he was only wearing his boxers. The third and final thing Sasuke noticed was the noise of hundreds of feet and the general cry of one word.

"SASUKE!"

Within seconds he was mobbed by fangirls.

* * *

It's not a long chapter, but I'll hopefully have another one up soon.


	7. Halloween

I'm back! I'll try not to stay away to long in the future.

* * *

It was high time the monsters packed their bags and left his home. Ever since Sakura had turned back into a child she had spent every night crawling into his bed at some point in the night. It was very annoying especially as she wriggled in her sleep, often kicking him in the chest. Also her feet were like two mini ice cubes. However when he tried to convince her to go back to her own bed, the monsters would rear their ugly heads and Sakura would scream until he relented and let her sleep next to him.

Kakashi had never been afraid of monsters as a child; in fact he'd never even believed they existed when other children his age did. Because of this he had no idea how one went about the task of convincing a four and a half year old that nothing was waiting under her bed or in the dark to eat her. All he knew was that when she returned to normal he was going to tease her mercilessly. The women who could bring down mountains with her fist alone couldn't stand up to make believe creatures.

It really didn't help that Halloween was fast approaching and Naruto took great delight in telling her horror stories that, while she enjoyed at the time, at bedtime would have her refusing to sleep and forcing him to check under the bed and in the cupboards for anything threatening. He had also been forced to purchase a night lamp. Somehow he didn't think that Naruto's previous punishment had taught him all that much. Maybe he'd have to think of something else.

Sasuke was at least being exceptionally well behaved. He babysat whenever Kakashi told him to without complaint and Sakura no longer picked up bad words from him. He didn't even complain when Sakura made him a crown at a crafts workshop for young kids that the village had held. He wore it for the rest of the day, even in the restaurant, until Sakura had gone to bed. Kakashi knew for a fact the boy hadn't thrown it away in case Sakura ever asked for proof that he still had the sparkly monstrosity. Kakashi's punishment concerning Sasuke seemed to have worked extremely well.

Kakashi still had no idea what Sakura was dressing up as for Halloween and it was beginning to worry him. If anyone had asked him, before the de-aging incident, what he thought young Sakura might have dressed up as for Halloween then Kakashi would have bet money that she'd be a fairy or an angel or something else cute and adorable. Now he wasn't so sure. The sadistic side that he always expected Sakura of possessing occasionally shone through as little Sakura was a little less subtle at trying to get what she wanted than adult Sakura. Little Sakura could be downright terrifying. Tears would form and threats to tell the Hokage that they were all 'meanies' were made. Now if asked what Sakura might be for Halloween all Kakashi could do was pray it wasn't going to somehow get him in trouble.

He found himself ordered out his own apartment at five in the evening on Halloween by Naruto, Ino and Sakura. He was too tired to argue and even promised Sakura to be at the Hokage tower in half an hour and to not be late on pain of a crying Sakura (a most effective punishment he was quickly finding).

Neji strolled past him on his way to the tower and stopped to have a brief conversation. The only thing Kakashi had in common with Neji was that they both knew Gai better than either wished to and Sakura. Sakura being the more pleasant topic the conversation naturally turned towards her.

"Will you be escorting her around the houses tonight?" Neji asked.

Kakashi shrugged, not really knowing what the plan was. He'd been purposefully excluded by an unusually secretive and crafty Naruto and Sakura.

"Ino and Tenten have insisted that as many of Sakura's acquaintances as possible be at home," Neji informed him. "They have insisted we dress up." The young man looked as uncomfortable as a Hyuuga could.

"Well, good luck. I will probably see you in the next hour or so." With that Kakashi left with a little wave. He really didn't want to think of what Neji might dress up as.

He was five minutes early to the Hokage tower. Tsunade nearly ordered him back home, convinced he was somehow ill. Ten minutes later Naruto and Ino appeared with Sakura. Naruto was, unsurprisingly, dressed up as Hokage and Ino chose to be a black cat (she'd even dyed her hair for the part). Sakura was… well Sakura was something.

She looked like she was supposed to be a mini-Tsunade, but something seemed to have gone wrong somewhere. She had on a miniature version of Tsunade's outfit, but she had a jounin vest on top and her headband crossed over one eye. He looked at Naruto and Ino for help and found them both grinning.

"She wasn't sure which one of you she wanted to be, so she's both!" Naruto grinned at him like a loon as he ruffled Sakura's pigtails.

Kakashi was not entirely sure how to feel about this honour. None of his students had professed any desire to be like him before and now he could help wonder why? Was he really a better nanny than he was a teacher? Well he was certainly more of a pushover that was for sure.

"Shouldn't she have a mask?" he asked as Tsunade cooed over her cute apprentice.

"Don't be silly Kakashi," Tsunade scolded as she and Sakura compared their pigtails. "She can't eat candy with a mask on." A rather large amount of said substance was deposited in Sakura's bag before Tsunade gave Sakura a hug. Kakashi prayed that Tsunade didn't see the orange book poking out of Sakura's pocket. He glared at Naruto for putting his book in such a dangerous position.

"Well we have rounds to make," he said far too cheerfully, wondering if he could quickly snatch his book before Tsunade spotted and confiscated it. Grabbing Sakura's hand he quickly set off. It took him about a minute to realise that he didn't know where he was supposed to go. He stopped and waited for Naruto and Ino to catch up.

"Sasuke's first!" Naruto grinned. "Can't wait to see what that bast… I mean friend thought up."

It turned out Sasuke surprised them all, apart from perhaps Sakura. Determined to stay in hers and therefore Kakashi's and Tsunade's good books, Sasuke had dressed as a prince with the crown Sakura had made him. It would probably take a week to wash all the glitter out of his hair.

"Sasuke-kun!" Two female voices screeched. One was in giddy excitement, the other was shrill and adoring.

"Aww… Will you be my prince Sasuke-kun?" Ino batted her lashes.

"No," Sasuke poured a bowl of chocolate into Sakura's bag and shut the door in their faces. Naruto was put out that he hadn't got a word in (he'd been too busy laughing), Ino was indignant and Sakura was perfectly happy seeing as she got candy.

Kakashi just sighed and followed them to the next house. Two hours later they finally reached their last destination: the Hyuuga mansion. The only good thing was that by the time they got back to his apartment Sakura might be so tired that she'd fall asleep instantly without worrying about monsters.

"Ino?" Kakashi had a brainwave. "How does one go convincing a little girl that there are no monsters under the bed?"

Ino stared at him for a minute before laughing. "So she's in the monster stage still?"

"Yeah, explaining that they don't exist doesn't seem to be working."

"Of course not, it was her parents that first convinced her that they were there."

That bit of news had his head reeling. Why would any parent try and convince their child that they were in danger of being eaten? Ino obviously managed to interpret his confused silence.

"It was just one of their ways of getting her to do what she's told. You know, like when parents tell kids not to suck their thumbs or the Scissor Man will cut them off. Only they didn't like Sakura's interest in becoming a ninja so they tried to use the monsters to change her mind. She believed in them till she was seven."

"What happened when she was seven?" Kakashi couldn't help but wonder what made the monsters disappear. He really wished he was able to give Sakura's parents an earful. Their monsters not only tried to discourage his student from becoming a ninja, but were also causing him to lose his precious bed space.

Ino giggled, "She learnt how to throw a kunai and felt that she could now handle any monster that came her way."

So maybe he would just have to share his bed for a little longer.

For all Neji's talk of dressing up, all he'd done was put in a pair of fangs and put his hair in a ponytail. Sakura was busy telling him off while an amused Hinata watched dressed as a Japanese princess.

"You look very pretty Hinata-chan!" Naruto bellowed while offering her some of his candy. Hinata turned bright red and promptly fainted.

"Hinata-chan!" Sakura stopped mid-lecture and rushed towards the fallen girl. Kakashi had got Team Kurenai to babysit Sakura the day before and Sakura was instantly taken with the pretty girl who had the same eyes as Neji (although not as nice hair she told Kakashi later).

Naruto was on the ground next to Hinata, trying to figure out what he'd done, as Neji pushed him aside.

"I'm afraid it's time for you to leave," Neji informed them as he scooped up Hinata and carried her back to her room.

As they left Ino turned slyly to Naruto. "You know," she began innocently. "You take Hinata out for some ramen and make sure she feels better tomorrow."

"You think?"

"I know."

Kakashi wanted to gag and block his ears. Luckily Sakura didn't know what they were on about. She was beginning to wilt after the long day. She'd given Ino her bag of sweets and crawled into Kakashi's arms, wiping her chocolate covered mouth all over his vest.

Ino and Naruto left them when they reached Kakashi's building, discussing whether Naruto should take Hinata to the ramen or dango stand.

"Kaka-kun," Sakura whined plaintively as they entered his apartment.

"Yes Sakura?"

"I feel sick."

She proceeded to demonstrate her point.

* * *

**AN** Is it just me, or am I way to obsessed with Neji's hair?


	8. Sick Day

Wow over 100 reveiews! *Does little dance*

Don't know why but this chapter gave me huge trouble so its just a short one.

Disclaimer: As usual, own nothing

* * *

Sakura was sick.

When Kakashi had first put Sakura to bed on Halloween night he'd hoped it been a simple case of too many sweets and exhaustion. He'd left her whimpering under the covers as he went to change out of his now vomit covered clothes, throwing them straight in the washing machine. He forced some water down the poor girl's throat and at her insistence waited until she'd fallen asleep until he left for his own room.

Kakashi would be the first to claim that he had very little paternal instinct, but he had to grudgingly admit he might have acquired some from somewhere as he lay on Sakura's bed next to her, absentmindedly stroking her hair until she dozed off. He quietly went to his own bed, hoping to get perhaps seven hours uninterrupted sleep.

Fate was not so kind. Two hours later Sakura came in whimpering that she'd been sick again. Kakashi had been forced to drag himself out of bed and check on the little girl. He knew it was more than just candy sickness the moment he turned on the light. Sakura flinched away from the brightness and her little face was unnaturally flushed. A hand to the forehead confirmed that she most likely had a temperature.

"What hurts?"

"Too hot," she whined. "And nose stuffy and throat hurts. Make it go away Kaka-kun."

A quick inspection later showed that Sakura had vomited all over her bed and pyjamas. Kakashi had unfortunately been putting off doing the laundry so he had to sacrifice one of his own tops to use as an oversized nightdress for the girl. He quickly got her changed. Fortunately one of them was too ill and the other too worried to be embarrassed about him changing her, a task she'd completed on her own up till now. One pain pill, a glass of water and a cold damp cloth placed on the forehead later, Kakashi placed Sakura in his own bed with a bucket beside her.

He then chucked Sakura's sheets in the washing machine along with his clothes and got it going before returning to see how his mini student was doing.

He spent the rest of the night dozing while she slept and playing nursemaid when she woke up needing a glass of water or to throw up again (though she managed to throw up into the bucket this time for which Kakashi was immensely grateful).

A frantic call to Tsunade was made as soon as the sun was up, and she came rushing over as soon as she could. It was, in retrospect, slightly over the top to get the best medic in the village to check on a sick child at an ungodly hour in the morning for what turned out to be nothing more than a nasty tummy bug. However Kakashi felt Tsunade should have been able to do more than order him to make sure Sakura rested and drank lots of water and only ate plain food. What was the use of medical ninja who couldn't cure a cold? Though Kakashi made sure not to voice this opinion.

As the morning rolled by he discovered the good thing about ill children. They may cause you endless amounts of stress and paranoia, but a sick child slept a lot. Hence his morning was relatively quiet.

In the afternoon he discovered the bad thing about sick children. Just because they were sick and didn't have the energy to run around like they normally did, didn't mean that they didn't get bored. They did. Rather quickly.

"I'm bored!"

"Why don't you try sleeping?" Kakashi asked, a wide fake smile fixed firmly beneath his mask.

"Done that."

A few beats of silence.

"I'm really bored! Can't we play something?"

Kakashi learnt another childcare lesson that day. Let the child win. When he beat Sakura at snakes and ladders twenty minutes later she looked ready to burst into tears. He was forced to play four other games where he allowed her to win in order to make it up to her.

He was also required to participate in Sakura chess. In Sakura's version it wasn't so much about strategy as it was using her pieces to knock over Kakashi's by throwing them across the board. Sometimes she'd miss and hit Kakashi in the eye, which eventually became her main objective.

By eleven that evening Kakashi had played and lost multiple board games, read stories, drew pictures and helped Sakura plot Naruto's demise (which he found fun, though slightly disturbing). He had also done several loads of laundry, cleaned several vomit covered floors, cooked simple plain meals for Sakura and turned away all her anxious friends desperate to see her after she'd eventually gone back to sleep.

Kakashi himself had no trouble sleeping that night himself.


End file.
